My Wicked Pirate
by sais sera
Summary: While fleeing from the hell that is her home. The town is attacked by pirates. She is taken captive by the most feared pirate captian. In order to survive, she claims to be the daughter of the most rich and powerful man, which is the worst mistake of all
1. Nightly Shadows

**My Wicked Pirate**

**Chapter I: Nightly Shadows**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Summary: **During the middle of the night, she tries to flee from the hell that is her home. Her town is attacked by pirates. She is taken captive by the most feared pirate captian. In order to survive, she claims to be the daughter of the most rich and powerful man of the town, but that was the worst mistake she has ever made in her entire life.

Looking around the courtyard, she saw no one but the local dogs that lay sleeping in the front of the gates. She was sick of this life she lead, being a mear servant, and a maid to one of the noblemen of the town. The pig that she served was worse then the master of the home. The son was the worst of them all. Her hand still stung from the slap she gave him twenty minutes before.

Her hair was untiddy, and so was her cloths. Attacking her during the middle of the night in order to try to get her in his bed, her cheek still felt swollen from the punch he gave her after she slapped him for pinning her down to her own bed. Hitching her skirts, she made a dash towards the gates, keeping in the shadows so the others won't see her.

The dogs looked up and wagged their tails at her, they would do nothing to harm her, she was the one who fed, cared, and played with them. Ducking under a hedge so the guards wouldn't see her, she made her way towards the gatehouse and hid behind the windowless back wall. The wind smelt strong of sea water, since the ocean was only half a mile away. The fifteen foot hedges blocked the sea out of veiw but she could still hear the gulls.

Creeping below the window, she snuck past the guard's watchful eyes and slipps through the gate. Being deprived of food all the time, she was no more then skin and bones. Easilly slipping through bars that which the lady she waits on hand and foot couldn't even get her rear through it.

Holding the bag close to her chest, full of foods she stole from the kitchen, she ran along the shadows till she was sure that no one from the mansion would see her. Turning around, she flipped the house off and spit on the ground.

"That's what I think of you, you bastards!" she muttered to herself and turned away from the hell that she had to deal with ever since she was sold into slavery so her family could keep from starving to death. Slowing down her pace, she shivered and rubbed her hands on her arms to chase off the chill of the night.

Winter's hold was about to break and soon spring would be here. Sligging the bag over her shoulder, she kept on waking, not looking back. After about twenty minutes, she stood standing on the sand next to the decks. The tide was out and she walked along the wet sand, ignoreing at how the moisture from the sand soaked her shoes and socks.

Spotting a small fish, it was gasping for air and she bent down and picked it up and tossed it into the water and watched it lay there for a few minutes, till it came back and swam into the shadow's of the water. She smiled at it and looked at the water's choppy surface. She took a deep breath and smiled at how the salt tickled her nose and eyes.

She spotted a dark figure that was coming in and narrowed her eyes and cupped her eyes so the wind wouldn't get into her face and gazed at the large ship that was coming in. It looked old and battered. Probably just another ship that need repairs badly that survived a bad sea trip. It was too far away to spot the flag but after a few minutes, she noticed that there was no flag being flown. "Odd..." she said to herself and shrugged.

A loud pop sounded from the ship and she held her breath and screamed as the cannon ball hit the sand right next to the docks. Getting slapped with a small wave of sand, she gasped when she did at last she the black. It held the skull and cross bones. She took a step back, and turned and ran towards the grass. Her feet made small prints in the sand and soon she ran onto the road and ran towards the nearest hiding place she could think of.

Hearing the siren, the entire town was awake and getting ready for the pirate attack. Running towards the nearest barrels, she dove behind them and was hiden from veiw and peeked between the barrels. She saw the first round of cutthroats running past her hideing place and fighting and screams and groans met her ears as the crackle of fire miggled with the howls of the pirates.

Frozen with terror, she watched as pirate after pirate slay her friends that were in the houses near her. After about thirty minutes of the pirate attack, they started to loot the town. Careing the booty that they got, severval minutes passed and the heat of the flames started to greet her back and she turned around and saw the house on fire behind her.

Her eyes wide, she almost stood up to run, but stopped because she would have ran into a group of pirates careing food and drink. Some of them stopped and spotted the barrels in front of her and jogged over and picked them up. Her hand clamped over her mouth, she watched in fear as they kept on picking them up. Any minute now, they would reach the one in front of her and see her and kill her also.

She heard something bark something at the men and they left the rest of the barrels where they were. Silently thanking whoever said that, she looked at the man who did and almost died, he was stareing right at her... the barrels in front of her.

His lip curled and he walked towards her, his stride long and sure of himself. Reaching the barrels in front of her, he paused and smiled at the barrels. He kicked the one in front of her to the side and she screamed and stood up and tried to run away from him but he pinned her against the hot wall and she fought against him.

Wrapping her wrists in his hand, he picked her up and slugged her over his shoulder and she cried out and started to beat at his back.

"Let me gooooo!!" she cried at him and started to kick as well. He only chuckled and kept on walking. He bounced her on his shoulder and she gasped and cursed at him and he smirked.

"That wasn't very lady like." he said to her, highly amused. She kept on beating his back with her tiny fists. He bounced her again and she cursed again and kicked him in the stomach. He frowned and threw her over his shoulder and she landed on her feet, her balance off, and he hit her across the back of the neck. Crying out, she went limp and he caught her before she hit the ground.

Tossing her over his shoulder like a turkey, and headed towards his ship. The men around him were careing food, money, cloths, and other things that they looted from towns. He had his own booty, in the form of a pale skined, dark haired beauty.

**(A/N) **Hmm, this story might be pretty good after all. Oh, hey, I hoped you liked this story and I might update it in the future. (Well... I best make this short and sweet and to the point, so that way I won't blabber on incoherently and bore you folks with my little A/N)

It might take me a while, but there is one way to make me update faster. You wanna know what that is? REVEIW! There, that's what might make me update faster. -smiles- And, no flames! I do not want any flames, they are a pain in the ass and show how rude and naive you are. Other then that, bye byes.


	2. The Infamous Cutthroat, Inuyasha

**My Wicked Pirate**

**Chapter II: The Infamous Cutthroat, Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own a few other charatcers that will appear in the future chapters. **

**(This is my first pirate story, and I LIKE it! 3)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The ground was strangly rocking back and forth and it was starting to make her sick to her stomach. Her head hurt and her eye lids were too heavy to lift, and she was trying to remember something that was like a ripple. The harder you go after it, the more it pushes away from you. A loud slap sounded near her head and she groaned and moved her hand around, feeling the smooth satin meterial. It felt nothing like her itchy thin blanket.

The floor wouldn't stop swayying back and forth and an annoying sound was tumping around on the ceiling, must be them damn crows she thought dully and snuggled deeper to the warm, feather soft bed. Wait, feather bed? When did that happen. A creaking noise greeted her ears and she turned her head away from the noise, 'ugh, must be time to get up already' she thought bitterly to herself.

She never got a good night's rest, never. Waiting to hear a loud shrill scream from the foot of her bed, she felt a piece of cloth fall on her chest and it smelled like the ocean's spray. A russle nearby caused her to open her eyes. Looking at the source of the noise, she saw a pair of nicely trimmed legs, her gase went up, and spotted a nicely trimmed ass... a bear ass...

Kagome yelped and jumped up on the bed and scooted over to the other side and tried to stand up but the swayying made her fall. Holding onto the side of the bed with her hands, she peeped over the bed. The man had slipped on a pair of pants and was currently slipping a shirt over his head.

His sliver hair was tied at the base of his neck in a pony tail. "So, I see you have awoken." He turned around and smiled at her and she glared at him.

"You! Where am I, who are you, and why did you kidnap me?!?" she shouted at once. He advanced on the bed and she ducked under, away from his gaze and he only smirked and rested his foot on the edge of the bed and rested his arm on his propped knee.

"In this... current sitution, I think I should be the one asking you the questions Miss." he said with heavy carscam. Stepping away from the bed, he headed towards the door and paused before walking out the door. "Word of advise, missy, it would be best if you stayed in here." and with that, he was gone.

She stood up and rushed over to the door and locked it. Taking a deep calming breath, she unlocked it and stepped out into the darken hallway. Hopeing that land was still in sight, she would jump and try to swim back to shore or get swallowed up by the currents. Those two choices seemed much better then being ravished by a bunch of filthy cutthroats.

Walking quietly through the hall, she came up on a pair of wet stairs. The scent of salt was strong and it made her feel sick and she bet that she was a bit green around the gills as well. Stepping up on the stairs, she peeped over at the deck of the ship. No one was in sight, gaining courage, she stood up and stuck along the shadows.

The moon over head was waning and in about a weeks time it would be gone. But now, the light spilled on the deck and if someone saw her, the chase would be on. She run towards the closest railing and almost fell down in her haste. Stareing around the ocean, she could see a faint outline in the distance. It was a small green line, too far to swim.

She slumped against the railing as helplessness over whelmed her. A sudden wave hit the side and she got showered with sea water. She groaned and her stomach heaved and she threw up over the side. The nast flavor was in her mouth and she wipped her mouth off.

"Well, well, looky here boys." someone boomed behind her. She froze at his voice, it was a stranger's voice. Another one hooted with glee and she felt a pair of filthy arms wrap around her waist and pulled her away from the railing and into the man's chest. He was almost six foot tail, and stunk badly of rum, or whatever the filthy men drunk now.

He lowered his mouth and tried to claim hers, but she slapped him across the face and kicked him. He frowned and slapped her back. Seeing white behind her lids, she gasped and stared at him. He rose his hand, ready to slap her across the face again. She tensed for the blow, but it didn't come.

Cracking her eye open, she saw what made him stop. The guy who was dressing in the same room as she had a firm grip on his wrist and the man's face was twisted with pain. Hearing a small snapping sound, she felt like she was gonna be sick again and the man dropped her and she rolled on all fours and heaved over the side again.

"This girl is off limits. Understand?" he snarled, his face filled with fury. The guy nodded fastly and he let go of his wrist and yelled at the others to go back to their stations. He knelt down next to her and touched her shoulder. She flenched and stared at him with large chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you okay? Have you been hurt?" he asked her, she didn't respond and just stared at him. He chuckled at her and scooped her up into his arms and he looked into her face. "Now didn't I tell you to stay in my cabin?"

Kagome glared at him and he laughed and went below deck. Sitting up in the bed, she watched him sitting in the chair, removeing his boots.

"Who are you. And why did you bring me here on this ship." she demanded, rather then questioned him.

"Feisty little thing aren't you?" she glared at him. "Why else would I take someone as lovely as you. Mearly to warm my bed dureing the night." Her eyes widen and her mouth fell open.

"How dare you say things like that to me!" it was almost a yell. "I would never be a filthy cutthroat's bedwarmmer, even if you threatened to kill me! I'd rather die then be ruined by filth like you." Kagome said with ice dripping from each word. He chuckled and set his boots by the bed and stood straight. His shadow shaded her in the dark and she felt scared.

Anger was being replaced by fear, not very good in a time like this. He had her pinned down to the bed before she realized what happened. He straddled her waist and held her wrists in one hand and he stoked her cheek with his free hand.

"I don't think you have much of a choice. It's either my bed you warm, or the entire crews. Your pick. Or you could jump and try to swim back to shore but then I think the sharks will have their way with you." he murmured into her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe. She took a quick breath of shock and glared at him.

He got up off the bed and went towards the door. "Next time you leave and get jumped by someone, don't expect me to interfer. Cause then, you'd just warm the crew's beds."

"Wait!" she shouted. He paused and looked at her.

"By the way, what is your name?"

"You wouldn't dare touche me." Kagome thought fast, if he killed the daughter of the man she once worked for and him as well...

"And why wouldn't I?" he sneered at her.

"I... I'm the daughter of one of the most richest Lords of the town you just burned. I'm sure my father will offer a nice reward if you returned me home." she said fastly, if she didn't say it now she would lose the nerve. He paused and seemed to think about it. "And for the last time, what is your name?"

He smiled at her and bowed. "My name, is Inuyasha. But you might know me by my pirate name, Death." Kagome gasped and stared at him, she had heard of him. He was one of the most feared pirate captains in the world. And here she was, sitting in his cabin. Not good! "Now, what is your name?"

Kagome thought for a second, if she told him her real name then she was fucked. Might as well claim the name of the cow she served. "My name is..."

He waited and tapped his foot on the floor boards. "And...?"

"My name... my name's Kikyo." Kagome said with disgust, how she hated that name and the tramp who was called it. But, it was the only chance that she saw that she could get out of this problem she's in. Inuyasha nodded and left the room. Locking it behind him. She let out a deep sigh and swallowed back down the bile in her throat. Saying the name made her want to puke her guts out.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N) **Hello again, there's chapter two. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten and I hope I get some more with the chapter. And remember, no flames! Oh my god, how I hate them. Of course, I done said that in the first chapter, just thought I'd remind you in case you forgot. Review now, and bye byes.


	3. No Way Out

**My Wicked Pirate**

**Chapter III: No Way Out**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alas, I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own a few other charatcers that will appear in the future chapters.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rubbing her sore cheek, she looked around the room. It looked more like a room that belonged to the master of the house, not a pirate. The cursed sea would not settle down and it felt like she was about to throw up, yet again. Damn the cursed sea sickness! She ran towards the window and looked out through the small glass. The little strip of land was completely gone, and so was her only chance of escapeing this ship.

A soft knock at the door got her attention and she ducked behind the bed. Expecting it to be the capitan, she was, needless to say, shocked when a young girl opened the door. She had a pair of men's pants and a shirt in her hands and was looking around the room. She must have spotted Kagome 'cause she walked over and set the cloths down on the bed next to her and walked out.

"The capitan says to get dressed and to come up. He needs to talk to you." she said, her voice was empty, as were her eyes. Kagome looked at the pale young girl. She must be only around six or seven. Albino maybe... Most then likely with her white hair. Kagome stood up and looked at the cloths. Turning to the girl,

"And what if I refuse?" she asked. The girl shrugged and walked out without answering. Kagome touched the clothing. It wouldn't be the first time she wore a men's outfit, she use to wear them, when she was younger, in order to get away from the house and to go and walk around. Without an order to do something or go somewhere and pick up something. And since people thought she was a boy, she could run about, climb up trees, throw rocks into the stream and not get punished for doing such 'horrible' things.

She frowned at the cloths and pushed them off the bed and kicked them. There was no way she was gonna go back up there and get attacked again. Her cheek hurt like fire and it felt swollen too. She could hear voices above her head and listened to them. They were too muffled by the ceiling that she couldn't understand a word they were saying, but she did notice something, they were getting louder.

But she did notice that there was a lot of shouting, and it sounded like it was pointed at someone on deck. She looked back at the pants and grabbed them and slipped them on. If it would warm her legs up, then ah well, screw it. She tore the dress of her head and slipped on the shirt. It was to big, the end of the shirt fell around the middle of her thighs. It couldn't be helped.

Stepping outside, she looked down the hall and walked towards the opening were it opened up to the deck. Stepping up the stairs, she paused when she heard the voices comeing nearer and nearer. She listened to what they were saying.

"But that's mutiny!" someone said, they sounded shocked. "If we do that, then the capitan will surely kill us." Kagome froze, mutiny? What in the world are they talking about? She heard them comeing closer to her so she turned around and ran back towards his cabin and locked the door behind her. She heard the door knob rattle and she hid under the bed. No point in letting them know where she was, true? After a few minutes, the footsteps died away and she peeped from under the bed and sighed.

She crawled out from under the bed and looked around. There was only one way out of here, through that door, and those two pirates were probably out there no doubt. Kagome took a deep breath and walked over towards the door and bent closer to it and pressed the side of her face to the door. Listening in on the two through the door, she held her breath as shock creased her brow.

"I'm telling you its true. That one girl that your brother attacked up on the docks is the daughter of some extremely weathly noblemen. And that the ransom on her head will be extremely high."

"Really now? That's interesting. And what did the captian say about splitting the ransom?"

"He said that he'd reather kill the girl right now then share the gold with us." he said with a grunt. Kagome flenched away from the door and looked around the room madly, there has got to be a way out of here. There was nothing, the only way out was through that door. It looked like she was just stuck there. Or that and the window, but there would be no way she could get her head through, let alone the rest of her. She glanced around and noticed a holster hanging up on the far wall. Walking over to it, she looked in it and saw a small hand gun sitting there.

Pulling it out of it's holster, she went back towards the door. The cold metal in her palms scared her and it was heavy too. She never even picked up a gun before in her life. Halfway across, the door was thrust opened and Inuyasha came stalking into the room. He slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Not even looking at the girl, who hid the gun behind her back, he went around and shead his shirt and his wind breaker and grabbed a fresh dry shirt. He paused and looked at her and walked over to her, a grin on his face. The shirt forgotten on the dresser.

Kagome backed up and pointed the gun at him. "Stay away! One more step and I swear I'll shot!" she threatened, her hands shakeing. Inuyasha paused and smiled more softly and kept on walking. "I mean it!" She backed up against the wall, the cold wall against her back made her shiver. His eyes were black as he glared at her.

"If you were going to shot me, then don't you think you would have done it already?" he grabbed for her hands and she screamed and squeezed the trigger. The blast from the gun hurt her ears and he pryed the weapon away from her and stuck it in the front of his pants. His face was twisted with rage and a small red line was starting to bleed on his cheek.

"You missed the bull's eye, love. Now it's time to pay the price for blasting a hole in my wall." he growled and shoved her to the side. Grabbing her upper arm, he dragged her towards the bed and threw her on it. He could hear the others shouting and a few men were looking through the hole in the door. The both of them paused and looked at the hole. Different eyes could be seen through the hole in the door as men traded places to look in on them. The shoutings stopped and were replaced with a loud "Whoohoo" and he turned away from her and grabbed his dirty shirt and stuffed it in the hole. Receiving a cry of pain as the salt met an eye.

He turned to glare at her and wipped his cheek off. Grabbing the shirt on the dresser, he pulled it over his head and opened the door. Pauseing before he left, he glanced back at her, sitting on the bed, one leg thrown over the side, ready to run if any danger appeared. "Cause of that trigger happy moment there, you will get nothing to eat for the rest of today. A hungry stomach can be enough punishment for this mistake. But if it happens again, I will throw you overboard." and with that, he was gone.

Kagome slowly found her legs and got up off the bed and made her way back to the window. The sun was riseing and she groaned and slumped against the wall. Never in her life has she been so scared of someone and she didn't feel like repeating the part with the gun blast ever again, her eas still rung from the sound. Cupping her face in her hands, she took a deep ragged breath and wipped away the single tear that clung to her lashes.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N) **Hello again, hope you liked it and don't forget the reviews kay? Oh, and one another thing, why don't you go and read my pal's stories (and poem) and give her a couple of reviews as well, her pen name is kousai-chan (991071). Well that's all I have to say right now, and remember to review, bye byes.


End file.
